Late Night
by KittyWillCutYou
Summary: This was not the first time he'd come to visit, unannounced but welcome as always, and it surely would not be the last.


**Something a little naughty just for you.**

* * *

"You're late." she sighed and pointedly kept her back to him as he slipped into her room through her window. The Arrancar scoffed as he shut the window behind him.

"You left the window open for me, again." he replied smoothly and she could just imagine the smirk on his handsome face. When she finally decided to turn around, she took a moment to take in the sight of him while she still had the time.

He was gorgeous, to be frank. All corded muscle with light blue hair and piercing blue eyes that were maybe a shade or two darker than his hair. She would have figured his hair color unnatural if she didn't already know what he was.

A bit on the wild side and he had this angry shard of bone with razor-sharp-teeth on the right side of his jaw that sometimes moved with his lips when he spoke. It was quite a startling thing to see at first and after a while you got used to it but that didn't stop her from staring at him, at every intimidating inch of him, from head to toe.

"You see something you like?"

Oh yes, he was definitely smirking now.

She snorted at his teasing, pulling her eyes away from him and trying to will away the extra flush in her cheeks. His smirk morphed into a hungry grin and he sauntered up to her like the big cat he was, hands in his pockets.

A cat: that's exactly what he was. Probably some type of panther if her guess was correct. He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes; stare into them as he pressed her against the wall. She wondered what he saw in her eyes, wondered if it were something like the storm she saw raging in his own or something else, something different, something more. What held him? What kept him coming back for her? She was just a lowly human wasn't she?

Or maybe…

Suddenly it was too much to hold his gaze and she felt as if she were going shake apart with the tension thrumming underneath her skin and in her blood. It pounded in her ears, rushing through her veins and she drew her bottom lip between her teeth to bite down until it bled.

The way he looked at her.

Starving.

It must have been the sight of the blood or maybe the smell of it but that was the final straw for both of them. It wasn't exactly clear who moved first but she guessed it must have been her on account of the deep laugh rumbling in his chest as they kissed.

There was nothing elegant about it, nothing romantic at all. Their teeth clicked together from the force, saliva slick and a bit of blood on their tongues to spur them along. Their fingers twisted in fabric and locks of hair, painful and demanding, but it was exactly how they wanted it. He wrapped his hands up in her hair and tugged until tears sprang in her eyes but she didn't stop returning the kiss. In fact it may have even become more heated and he chuckled as she attempted to keep pace, dishing back out whatever he gave to the best of her ability.

As intoxicating as it was terrifying.

It didn't take her long to become dizzy from lack of oxygen and she pulled away to gasp for air as he trailed sharp, open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

Dizzy, the buttons of her blouse popped and rained down against the hard-wood flooring of her room, fabric tearing loudly in the low-light provided by the window.

Shreds of lace hung free, fluttering delicately against her skin with every movement and it was almost too much for her to take in all at once. The only thing she could do was moan as he hiked her legs up, back against the wall and one of her breasts cupped in his hand.

Her panties definitely hadn't stood a chance and she would have mourned their loss if it weren't for the talented hand giving her something else to think about.

"Lock your ankles." He growled, nuzzling into the skin of her neck, breathing in her scent.

_Better hold on tight._

* * *

**A/N: This was initially written back in 2010 but i decided to rewrite it a bit. I hope it was enjoyable**

**R&R**


End file.
